A Second Chance
by Ethereal Wishes
Summary: This is how the scene between David and Emma should've ended during "The Tower" episode as father and daughter danced together. Emma reassures Charming that he deserves a second chance and needs to stop worrying about the past.


**A Second Chance**

**A/AN: This oneshot is based on the first scene in the "Tower" episode with Emma and David. I didn't like how that scene was constructed. This is my take on how that scene should've ended! **

Charming wandered through the castle aimlessly. He felt his ears perk up when he heard the distinct sound of a baby crying. He followed the crying until he came to a room from a distant memory. He pushed open the wooden door to find himself in a familiar nursery: Emma's nursery. A wooden crib stood in the center of the room, intricately decorated in abstract images. A mobile with crystal unicorns hung above the crib giving off an ethereal spectrum of dancing light from the large glass windows that sat behind it. A stuffed tiger and Zebra sat parallel to each other in the right corner like old time friends.

Charming gazed at the expansive nursery full of children's toys and knickknacks bewildered by the scene in front of him, "This is impossible." he uttered. The room looked untouched like he'd just left it thirty years ago but that was preposterous.

"This shouldn't be here." he marveled perturbed by what he was seeing, turning around, drinking in his surroundings.

"This is all wrong." he remarked gazing at the crystal unicorn mobile dazedly.

"You're right." a familiar feminine voice reverberated from behind. He turned around, stunned at the sight before him.

"A full grown princess still living in her nursery? I don't even have a proper vanity." the voice teased. He marveled at the full grown woman in front of him wearing a beautiful white ball gown with silver flowers sewn into the fabric. A ruby lacquer painted her lips and a light blush colored her cheeks. She held her beautiful golden blond hair back in a bun with tiny wisps of it falling fluidly into her face. A diamond tiara sat atop her head, granting her the regal look of a true princess.

"Emma what are you doing here?" Charming questioned his daughter in disbelief. She wasn't supposed to be here, standing in front of him. She was back in the land without magic, and he was in the Enchanted Forest but here she was, a tangible reality.

"I was looking for a place to practice. I was a little nervous about tonight." Emma imparted with a nervous glance.

"Tonight? What's tonight?" Charming inquired skeptically to his full grown daughter, still trying to decide if she was real or not.

"The ball." Emma stated, giving him a small smile, "You know I've never been to one before. I don't even know how to dance." she smirked holding out both her hands, pulling him forward.

She twirled in a circle before facing him again, "Teach me." she commanded in a playful voice. She held out her right hand and he followed her in a circinate motion. They stopped with both of their hands held out, facing each other. Charming held onto his daughter's hand tightly afraid that if he let go that she would slip through his grasp in wisps of smoke. He wanted to hold on to this apparitional moment as long as his subconscious would allow him. They turned opposite of each other switching hands, never unfastening their gazes from one another.

"You're a natural just like your mother." Charming smiled as they followed each other in a synchronized motion.

"And you're the best teacher a daughter could hope for." Emma giggled as they spun some more before Charming picked her up gracefully in his arms, the father in him relishing the feeling of holding his baby girl.

"Emma this is everything I've ever hoped for you." Charming admitted twirling her around in his arms some more, holding onto her tightly, just lingering in the moment.

"Me too, it's just a shame I never got it." Emma sighed disappointedly. Charming deposited her on the ground as they continued to dance.

"What do you mean?" he asked, swallowing back his fear, realizing this beautiful fantasy would be taken from him soon.

"I'm not really here. I was never here. I should be, but I'm not." Emma returned biting her lip nervously as she pulled away from him. He stared at her with a forlorn look in his eyes, melancholy permeating her features.

"This isn't real is it?" Charming questioned her, the dread evident in his voice.

Emma approached him again, caressing his right cheek affectionately, "You're right it isn't real, but I believe that somewhere I'm dreaming of you even if I can't remember you. You can't erase certain parts of who you are, and I know deep down in my heart I could never erase who you or mom are to me. You sacrificed everything to give me a chance but now I have to go." she supplied stepping away from him, facing a looking glass that wasn't there before.

"Emma wait!" Charming protested grabbing her arm.

She turned back to him gazing into his azure eyes, "I love you daddy, but I have to go and so must you. Give the next one everything you weren't able to give me, and stop being afraid. We all deserve a second chance." she smiled warmly, giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek before pulling away from him. She turned to look at him one last time with farewell in her eyes before dissipating into the glass. Charming felt a single tear cascade down his cheek as he watched Emma go. As soon as she walked through the mirror, the wardrobe closed causing the room to spin wildly around him. He closed his eyes and felt his heart leap in his chest as he emerged from sleep.

_It had all been a dream…_

He turned to his right looking for his beloved wife but didn't see her, "Snow?" he inquired aloud.

"Well look who's awake!" Snow beamed, standing beside the window. Charming looked at his wife with her raven hair falling beautifully around her shoulders. He rolled out of bed, coming to stand beside her. She clasped his hand in hers, "Come look at this view Charming! I'd forgotten how beautiful it was here!" she respired leading him over to the spacious glass window, overlooking the castle grounds.

Charming pulled on his robe, "Someone's in a good mood." he noted following her over to the enormous glass pane.

"I am." Snow admitted averting her gaze shyly, now standing in front of him.

"I have some pretty wonderful news." she continued smiling slyly at her husband.

He gave her a questioning glance until she revealed her secret, "We're pregnant."

"You are?" Charming asked in disbelief remembering Emma's sentiment about giving the next one everything they couldn't give her. He felt his heart flutter at the thought of being given a second chance _at this._

"Are you not happy?" Snow prodded with a panicked look on her face as she grabbed his hand again.

"No I'm not…" he revealed causing her to take a deep breath, her gaze falling until he continued his speech, "I'm thrilled." he reassured her gently. She laughed heartily throwing her arms around his neck in joyous revelry.

"I'm so happy…" Snow sniffled tears running down her cheeks. Charming pulled away from his wife cupping her face in his hands, "Me too and this time I'm not going to let anything stand in the way of our happiness." he promised before pulling her into a deep kiss, the image of dancing for Emma's first ball engrafted in his mind, reminding him that they _deserved _a second chance.

**A/AN: I hope everyone enjoyed that! This is how the dream should've ended in my opinion on a "happy" note. I'm tired of being reminded of how regretful the Charmings have to be because of what happened in the past. I wish the writer's would allow them to move past this besides always throwing it in their faces. Please review and tell me what you thought! Did you like my ending better or the previous one?**


End file.
